Himistu Kuro no Chikai
by Sakura Natsuki Hikari
Summary: Un ángel calló del cielo, solo vagó y esperando a morir, encontró un bello chico. Él le tendió su mano para ayudarlo, no sabe porque pero su mano aceptó, desde aquel día ese ángel enamorado está de ese bello chico que le ayudó, pero la felicidad eterna no es. Midorikawa x Fubuki, Kazemaru x Fubuki


**Holaaa~~~! ¿Cómo se encuentran? Yo estoy muy bien, junto a mi mejor amigo, que está aquí al lado mío y me inspiró ha hacer este Fic, de MidoFubu y KazeFubu :) Dejo de hablar tanto y que comience el Fic!**

**Disclaimer: Está más que claro que Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, y la canción en la que nos inspiramos tampoco todos los derechos a Level-5 (Inazuma Eleven) y Vocaloid (La canción "Himitsu~Kuro no Chikai).**

* * *

Un ángel perdido, no tenía comido, ni donde refugiarse. Llevaba días caminando, no le quedaban fuerzas para volar. Terminó por quedarse al lado de un pueblo, donde apenas se escuchaban cosas, pero, saber que en aquel sitio encontró al amor de su vida lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Sí, adiós, cariño.-se despidió un joven de más o menos 17 años de edad.-Ah...-dejó escapar al ver a un ángel peliverde tirado en el suelo, con piel oscura, pero en ese momento su cara estaba pálida.-Disculpa...-hizo despertar al peliverde.-¿A dónde vas? ¿Te puedo ayudar?-extendió su mano para que él otro la tomará y puso una sonrisa dulce y sincera.

-_¿Cómo...?_-el pobre ángel no supo que decir, pues del joven se comenzó a enamorar, es lo que muchos llaman "Amor a primera vista". Tomó con cuidado la mano del otro.-No... no voy a ningún sitio, estoy solo.

-Yo te puedo ayudar, pero mi novio no puede saber nada, ¿si?-explicó tirando con fuerza del cuerpo del mayor.

-¿Eh? Pero, seré una molestia...-el joven negó.

-No, mi novio pasa mucho tiempo fuera y se exactamente a la hora que vuelve. Así que no tendré problema en esconderte.-afirmó tomando de la mano al peliverde.

-¿Y porque tu novio no me puede ver?-su intención era planterle cara, se había enamorado de alguien que ya tenía novio, y como buen macho que es iba a plantar cara a ese chico, pero el problema es que es un ángel. Humanos y ángeles no pueden estar juntos.

-Es muy celoso. Solo con verme hablar junto a mi amigo, se pone celoso.-respondió mirando adelante.

-Ya veo...-soltó de una manera relajada. Fueron a comprar unas cosas. Llegaron a la casa del joven, que nada más entrar se escuchó el saludo de su novio:

-Hola, Shi-chan.-habló sin salir del cuarto en el que estaba.

-Ohayo, Shuu-kun.-respondió al anterior saludo.-Rápido, entremos a mi habitación.-susurró tomando de la mano al peliverde y corrieron juntos. El moreno se sentía muy bien cuando le tomaba de la mano. Shirou salió a la cocina para preparar algo, pues el estomago de Ryuuju gruñía, pero no podía salir de la habitación con el peligro de tener al novio de Fubuki ahí.

-Me voy al trabajo, ¿si? Luego nos vemos.-le dijo a su novio, y se despidió con un rápido beso en los labios.

-Sí. Adiós.-despidió el peliplateado dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. Se llevó la comida a su cuarto y se la entregó a Midorikawa.-Ten, espero que sea de tu agrado.

-La comeré gustoso, todo lo que preparado de ti sea estará bueno.-Shirou al escuchar esto se sonrojó y sonrió de manera tierna.

.Y, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó sentándose junto al peliverde en la cama.

-Ryuuji Midorikawa, es un placer conocer a una persona tan bella como tú, pero yo también quiero saber el tuyo.-Fubuki estaba rojo, tantos cumplidos lo ponían nervioso y avergonzado.

-Shi-shirou Fubuki...-contestó mirando al piso para que no notará su sonrojo.

-Me da lo mismo si me odias por esto pero...-lo tomó de la barbilla y lo besó. Un beso sencillo y lleno de sentimientos, con su mano libre cogió la esbelta y bien formada cintura del menor. Éste, por su parte estaba impresionado, no podía hacer nada, paralizado. En un movimiento, con lentitud movió sus brazos hasta pasarlos por el cuello del moreno y con el derecho apretar su nuca. El aire los separó, aunque un hilo de saliva aún los unía.

-M-mido-kun...yo...-tartamudeaba el albino.

-No importa, ya me iba...-se levantó de la cama, con dirección a la salida, pero el peliplata lo jaló de la muñeca, impidiéndoselo.

-Por favor, quédate...-le rogó con un rostro apenado y sonrojado.

-Solo por ti...-respondió aun de espaldas. Se giró y acorraló en la pared al ojiaqua.

-M-mido-kun, ¿por qué...?

-Porque sí, te amo y ya. Soy un ángel de principios, pero necesito amar y tú eres el único que a podido robar mi corazón, aunque tenga que cargar con un pecado...-respondió a la pregunta no terminada del peliplata para proceder a besarlo con dulzura. Una dulzura que no duró mucho tiempo, su lengua entró en la cavidad bucal del menor, él cual estaba muy agitado, estaba siendo infiel a su novio, pero era involuntariamente.

Todo pasaba con tranquilidad, platicaban tumbados en la cama, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Hasta que llegó el novio de Fubuki a las 22:23, para cenar y después irse a "dormir".

-Ya estoy en casa, Shi-chan.-saludó cerrando la puerta.

-Hola, Shuu-kun.-saludó nada más bajar las escaleras. Abrazó a su novio y se fue a la cocina para hacerle la cena.

-¿Ya has comido?-preguntó al ver que solo ponía un plato.

-Sí, pensé que hoy llegarías más tarde.-mintió para no ser descubierto, no quería que el ángel fuera descubierto por su novio y que éste le hiciera algo.

-¿Hoy quieres...?-preguntó poniendo una sonrisa pervertida.

-Está bien...-no le quedaba otra, si decía que no sospecharía de que lo estuviese engañando.

Ya pasadas unas horas, Fubuki explicó que hoy dormiría con Shuuya para hacer ciertas cosas, lo que apenó y dejó muy celoso al ángel caído. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, y se escuchaban gemidos de Shirou, o los nombres de Shuuya y Shirou dichos como gemidos. Midorikawa no podía aguantar nada de eso, llegó un punto en que estalló de celos gritaba en mute para que no lo escucharan, aunque con tanto gemido era imposible oírlo.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 1 ^^, ¿qué les pareció? Estuvo triste, pero bueeno, es lo que hay cuando amas a alguien pero esa persona ya tiene pareja.**

**Onegaishimasu, dejen sus Reviews, ¿si? Son todo lo que me animan a continuar con este Fic tan triste y romanticoso ^^**

**Con eso me despido, Matta ne!**


End file.
